


Interlude 1 -- Feeding Time (drabble)

by devovere



Series: Traveling Woman [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Breastfeeding, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Sam and Naomi are good at this now.





	Interlude 1 -- Feeding Time (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> The premise of this series is that Samantha Wildman, designated madonna figure of Voyager, has an interior life. It isn’t always pretty.
> 
> I wasn't a writer, until MiaCooper said I should be. Warmest thanks to her for opening that door and then beta-ing what emerged through it.

Your rosebud mouth pulses. Tongue peeks out, small body tenses. Suddenly your sweet face grimaces with wanting. You whimper. 

We are good at this now, you and I. Ten seconds max, faster than you can start crying, we are settled together, snuggled close, your mouth latched to my breast and both arms wrapped around it, like it's your life raft in this vast new sea. 

I stroke your blonde fuzz, your porcelain ear, your delicate horns. You pause, breathing. Your fists slowly open. 

We are suspended in time, in milk, in warmth. The thorns of my fear retract, for now. 


End file.
